The present invention relates to a device for laying a flexible material web and having at least one pair of deposit rollers rotating in opposite directions, where the material web can be supplied to at least one point of deposit by means of the deposit rollers, where the deposit rollers are a part of the deposit carriage which can be traversed over the deposit length of the material web and with a reversible direction, where the deposit carriage has a smaller width than the point of deposit and can be traversed over the deposit width of the point of deposit and with a reversible direction.
A device of the type under discussion follows from U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,551. There a device for stacking strip-like, flexible material is described. The carriage there moves forward and back along a third frame over the deposit length and transversely, where a second frame and the third frame are moved together so that the next layer is deposited next to the previously formed layer. If the entire depositing over the length and width has taken place, the platform turns by 90° and the depositing process is done anew but on a foundation which consists of layers offset by 90°. The flexible material web arrives free and unguided at the deposit rollers. Due to this, twisting of the material web between the supply and deposit rollers can occur so that the upper side of the material web in the stack could incorrectly point downwards.
From DE 3422352 A1 a device is known for stacking an approximately flat cable to form an approximately square block. There the cable is introduced, from a source at a distance, into a drawing-in device which is mounted on a transverse carriage. The transverse carriage is mounted in the manner of a cat on a longitudinal carriage. It is significant that no transport belts are provided. The supply of the material web up to the drawing-in device is of no interest.
Furthermore, JP 60102367 discloses a device with a deposit carriage which can be traversed in the longitudinal and transverse direction, where the material web arrives from a conveyor belt freely suspended at a funnel and from there between two rollers to an exit opening. Also in the case of this device no transport belts are provided and thus no secured supply of the material web.
According to DE 101 25 452 C2 a device is known, where a material web is also guided via deposit rollers as a component of the deposit carriage to a point of deposit. There the secured transport of the material web on a transport belt has in fact already been disclosed but the deposit carriage has a width which corresponds to the width of the point of deposit. The point of deposit can be formed as a pallet, a lifting table, a cardboard container, or the like. For each deposit carriage a point of deposit is provided onto which depositing is possible in the longitudinal direction and in the transverse direction. Depositing in the longitudinal direction is realized by the traversability of the deposit carriage in the longitudinal direction. Depositing in the transverse direction is realized by the fact that the material web, if it is narrower than the width of the deposit rollers, is moved over them in the transverse direction. For this, a material web supply device is equipped to be correspondingly traversable in the transverse direction. The device known from DE 101 25 452 C2, which in fact discloses a secured material web supply by means of a transport belt, requires, due to the width of the deposit carriage corresponding to the deposit width, a very extensive and massive form of construction. Such a form of construction entails larger masses having to be accelerated, therefore powerful drives are used, which from the viewpoint of construction and in regard to the power required is naturally associated with high costs. Furthermore, large, heavy forms of construction are always at the expense of the production rate.
An additional device for laying a flexible material web follows DE 298 23 580 U1. Also in the case of this device, a pair of deposit rollers rotating in opposite directions is provided, via which the material web is supplied to a point of deposit. The deposit rollers from DE 298 23 580 U1 are however not a part of a deposit carriage and have the same width as the point of deposit and are furthermore also not traversable in the transverse direction.
From DE 44 38 770 A1 the next device is known in which the accommodation of yarn take-up rolls or the assembly of winding machines with yarn take-up rolls is involved. This device has a storage device to accommodate these rolls. It is therefore a storage device in which rolls are stored. DE 196 44 383 C1 is concerned with a pivotable deposit arm, not with deposit rollers.
Starting from the state of the art known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,551, the objective of the invention is to provide a device which is of the type under discussion and makes possible a higher production rate with a secure transport of the material web to the deposit carriage.